A power conditioner used as a conventional power converting apparatus is configured to obtain an output voltage from the sum of voltages generated by individual inverters with an AC side of a single-phase inverter (first inverter) whose DC source is a DC voltage obtained by boosting a photovoltaic voltage by a chopper circuit and AC sides of the other inverters (second and third inverters) connected in series, the power conditioner being capable of outputting a voltage higher than the DC voltage boosted by the chopper circuit. Also, the power conditioner is controlled such that outputs of the second and third inverters become equal to each other (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).